harrys rise to greatness
by johnljohnsibn
Summary: harry discovers two books during his time in the library studying for triwizard tournament with the knowledge contained with in them watch as harry rise to what he should be. slight fairy tail xover m for cursing and slight adult content
1. discovery

chapter one the discovery

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had a large library that had every book known to the wizarding world. From books on household charms to books on ancient magic; the librarian known as Irma Pince was known for being a short-tempered woman who was overly protective of the library's books, and quite unpopular among the students. She had always been seen as an obstancle that interferred with research by the students, but was professional nonetheless, helping the students check out books.

All of this barely mattered to one single student, as he sat surrounded by numerous books on a variety of subjects and magical styles. His bangs fell into his glasses, which made him brush it out of his green eyes that had numerous bags underneath them.

Harry Potter gritted his teeth as he tried to focus on reading through his current book, instead of getting both rest and food. It had been almost two weeks since he had somehow been chosen to participate in the Triwizard Tournament as the fourth champion, and almost everybody in the school had turned on him; the House of Hufflepuff were pissed that he had stolen the glory from their House champion, which in his opinon he respected the loyalty to Cedric, the House of Ravenclaw was pissed because they thought that he had "somehow" managed to trick an ancient object, the House of Slytherin just plain hated him, and the House of Gryffindor thought that he didn't want to share the glory.

Even his so best friend Ron Weasley would not belive him. Ron hadn't come as a surprised him, Harry had always known that the red haired boy would someday leave him. the only ones with him where fred, george, neville, ginny, hermione, katie,angelina,alice, colin, luna lovegood who he met on the train, dobby the house elf and lee all of whom became like brothers/sisters to him or in dobbys case his bonded elf.

It had been thanks to that group of people that he had decided that he would study hard and had been in the library around the clock only leaving for food and bathroom breaks.

Sighing Harry closed a book all on various plant charms, which he made a mental note to show to Neville, and grabbed another two book without even looking at them. He flipped open the book that he saw had the titles he gave a deep grin before he ran to miss pince to check out his finds so he can use a spell hermione taught him to copy a book onto something else like a scroll a a stack of parchment. he then left to GRYFFINDOR tower to copy his two new favorite books onto a two black books order from flourish and blotts.  
end

well here the first chapter for my new story harrys rise to greatness. now this story is a slight cross over with fairy tail but i am only using the magic styles from the series. check my profile an vote on what should harry learn from the books the two with the most vote will be the winners.

have fun. 


	2. styles, ritual, boom, and wotw pt1

chapter two the styles, ritual, weighing of the wands, boom part 1

note i making it Friday the day harry found the books so he has time to study them and choose his styles

Hogwarts great hall Sunday morning

It been two days since harry since harrys little discovery and he was positively giddy at what he read in the books he had proclaimed to be his bible. why some will ask well it because both books where filled to the brim with magical style that seem to be forgotten. the first book was titled the guide to caster magics, the second was a guide to elemental style magics.

He spent most of the night copying and deciding that he would chose only one style from each book to learn since their where hundreds of different style of magic in each book that it would be impossible to learn them all. he spent all Friday night studying the caster magic book before he choose take over magic after reading the summary of this style /take over Allows the user to take over the power of a creature and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill such as flying or swimming. It can only take over the power of beings that the user truly 'knows'. he had difficulty figuring out the truly knows bit he read further about the magic and discover the risk of this style.

It seemed that you had to study everything you can about a creature before you us take over magic on it, if you don't one of three thing can happen 1. you would die 2. you change an go berserk 3. your body would be twisted up from trying to change into a body structure that you have no knowledge of. there were three branches of this style animal soul, monster soul, and satan soul. each one specialized on a different type of creature, animal soul specialized in normal animals, monster soul was for magical creatures, and satan soul was for demons. Harry imediatly through out learning satan soul as he did not want to deal with any demons, he also through out learning animal soul since it sounded like an advance animagus transformation which left monster soul for him to learn. he imediatly dived into study this branch and found out it was incredibly easy to learn but he had to preform a ritual in order to properly use take over magic. harry was praying to every god that may or may not exist because instead of having a day off on saturday from classes they also had Sunday off due to something for the tournament as well which would allow him the time to preform the ritual and study the elemental book. it took tell 3 in the morning tell he found a style that seem to draw him in. it was called fire god slayer magic. harry origanly thought who ever named it god slayer might have done it to make the style sound stronger until he read the summary. it seemed the name was right on the mark an like take over it required a ritual but it was worth it because with the style harry could create fire with a simple thought, had complete immune to any and all kinds of fire, and could devour fire not created from his own to restore his magic reserves he defenitly found the right style to practice. of course harry happy train was ended when his mind wandered to the rituals or should he say ritual since he combined the two in oreder to save time he gently rubed his chest as he remebered the pain as his body was changed in order to propery use the magics of course if he tooke ancient runes he would have learned that combining two rituals had at time a very unique affect at changing the persons magic and caused another side effect that will suprise even the great olivander heheh.

end.

it here sorry for taking so long i had issues with my internet and school. wait for the next chapter where i will have a flash back of the ritual and the weigh of the wands where i have a surprise waiting for harry, the other champions, the head master/mistress, and the others. INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE.

new challenge for hp

what if harry took up styles of magics from fairytail during the triwizard tournament.

must

take one or two styles

ron bashing

harry must take learing more serious

get new unique wand


End file.
